


The framework of the universe [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The framework of the universe" by afrai."Love perpetuates cliché."
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	The framework of the universe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The framework of the universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931) by [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai). 



Length: 16:30  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20framework%20of%20the%20universe.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20framework%20of%20the%20universe%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY 600TH PODFIC! This has been my favorite Kyouya/Haruhi fic for lo these many years and I am so happy to finally record and release this! Thanks to afrai for giving me permission to podfic their stories! Used to fill my "read animatedly" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
